creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FunkyMonkey133
Jebediah's Dark Secret A Kerbal Space Program Creepypasta It all started when I decided play KSP (Kerbal Space Program). I decided to build a rocket to make an orbit around Kerbin. As I built my rocket, I noticed some vehicles weren't driving around like they do in 0.21.2, but I just shrugged it off and kept building. I used my regular orbital rocket and attached it to my orbiter.It was a three-man pod. I assigned Jeb, Bill, and Bob. I launched my rocket into the late afternoon sun and successfully got to orbit. So after that I decided to make a comsat (Communications Sat.). I launched the comsat into orbit successfully got into an orbit. After a while, I decided to deorbit my orbiter. One thing was off however. There was one kerbal. Jeb. Nobody else was in the rocket. I looked outside the capsule. There were two kerbals floating in space, no movement at all. Then, I heard laughter coming from my capsule. Jeb screamed,"I KILLED THEM ALL!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Then he whispered," I'm coming for you, hide. hide. MUHUHUHUHUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Then the crash screen came up. I was horrified... it said,"Catastrophic Failure!" In the mission log, it said,"13:42:27:Bob Kerman died. 13:43:12: Bill Kerman died." That was it. They never crashed into anything, they just died. I freaked out. I went to the tracking station and found Jeb derbiting his rocket from space. I quickly went to the runway and launched an Aeris 3A (one of the stock aircraft you get with the game). As soon as it loaded, I saw Jeb's capsule slowly floating to the launchpad under a parachute. As soon as it touched the ground, I heard an enormous screaming laughter. After that, I left the game. 2 DAYS LATER I decided to play the game again.when I went to the VAB, I cringed. There were corpses of engineers and scientists on the ground with blood on them. Then, at the big door, Jeb was standing there, grinning and looking at me. I still decided launch the rocket anyway. When I launched, Jeb was at the launchpad, but was facing at the VAB. His head slowly turned 180° and then I quickly launched. Jeb then pounced onto the rocket's solid rocket booster and ripped it off. He then fell off, grinning. My rocket then went out of control and crashed. Jeb stood there, not even grinning, but freaked out. He said, "Why....." Then he killed himself. I still see him. around corners, in mirrors, in the distance... he haunts me. --FunkyMonkey133 (talk) 20:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Funkymonkey133 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FunkyMonkey133 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blah. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC)